Dos canciones de amor
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Ser representante de alguien que solo cantaba lo que tenía en el corazón era una tarea más difícil de lo que cualquiera podría anticipar, pero más difícil era para ese artista encontrar a su musa. Naruto y Sasuke la habían encontrado. NARUSASU


**Dos canciones de amor**

.

_ Sales en cinco minutos, Sasuke.

Sasuke movió la cabeza afirmativamente y esperó los cinco minutos para comenzar a caminar hacia el escenario.

La luz de los reflectores le molestaron por unos segundos, como siempre pasaba, y luego sus ojos se acostumbraron permitiéndole divisar a toda la gente en frente de él. ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? No lo sabía. Ya lo escucharía en los noticieros o en la radio mañana.

Como siempre, las caras frente a él eran borrosas, ninguna en especial que recordara o quisiera recordar.

Dio un breve saludo en el micrófono para luego escuchar los gritos agudos y silbos. Tomó su guitarra con firmeza para comenzar a tocar.

Y comenzó a cantar.

De momento en momento cerraba los ojos para concentrarse solo en sí mismo y en sus recuerdos. Todos esos recuerdos que habían inspirado sus letras, sus melodías, su _música._

Porque lo que salía de sus labios era lo que estaba en su corazón.

… **.…..**

_ Sasuke-kun, tus canciones son muy emos.

Sasuke resistió las ganas de lanzar su guitarra en la cabeza de su representante. Se limitó a simplemente mandarle una mirada helada.

Orochimaru ni pestañeó. El hombre le tenía más miedo a la pobreza que a la muerte.

El pelilargo se mantuvo leyendo la letra de la canción que Sasuke le acababa de presentar como su nueva creación. Ororchimaru era de esas personas que le sonreían con superioridad a cualquier obstáculo en la vida, y si ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca significaba que el obstáculo era muy serio.

_ Este es tu noveno intento y sigues teniendo el mismo problema – el pelilargo lo miró con sus descontentos ojos serpentinos – ¿qué parte de canción alegre no entiendes?

_ Es alegre. Hasta podría decir que es bailable.

_ La oscuridad de mi ser – Orochimaru leyó el título – ¿es en serio?

_ No has escuchado la melodía.

_ Bien, déjame escucharla – dijo Orochimaru nada convencido acercándose a la grabadora para escuchar con los audífonos. Después de unos se los quitó y miró a Sasuke con cara de palo – Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun, con esta canción dan ganas de bailar… bailar hacia el borde de un puente llorando para suicidarse.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Orochimaru lo miró con detenimiento.

_ ¿Necesitas que te consiga un psicólogo? – le preguntó seriamente.

_ No – gruñó el joven.

_ ¡Entonces deja de ignorar lo que digo! – dijo exasperado el mayor – tu fama ha bajado muchísimo. ¿No puedes ser como Naruto-kun?

A la mención del nombre, Sasuke sintió que le hervía la sangre por la ira. Ese idiota que se había vuelto popular en tan poco tiempo solo cantaba música alegre, divertida y _cursi_ que la gente ponía a tocar durante sus fiestas.

El chico tenía todo lo necesario para ser cantante, desde la apariencia física hasta la energía. Sus letras y melodía gritaban optimismo y amistad, incluso con letras bobas y perdedoras como "El delicioso ramen" o "Chica linda, mírame a mí". La gente adoraba su ritmo y carisma.

Desde que Naruto había entrado a la fama, comenzó pisándole los talones. Era más peleado cuando ambos, por casualidad o por quien sabe qué, hacían presentaciones en conciertos por separado el mismo día en las mismas ciudades, poniendo en aprietos a los fans que tenían que escoger entre los dos, haciendo que los medios comiencen a compararlos más y más a medida que pasaba el tiempo, considerándolos ante el público como rivales.

 _¡El concierto de Sasuke tuvo X número de fans, y el de Naruto Z número de fans!_

 _¡En el ranking de las canciones más escuchadas, desplazando a los demás, está en primer lugar…!_

Actualmente, Sasuke iba cayendo más y más frente al rubio, y eso era indignante.

_ Mis canciones están dirigidas a un público más refinado – aseguró el pelinegro.

_ Pues ese público está quedando muy pequeño.

Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos cuando Sasuke sólo se dignó a mirarlo con desprecio, pero luego sonrió porque como siempre, el pelilargo tenía algún as bajo la manga.

A Sasuke no le gustaba esa sonrisa.

_ Creo que relajarte por un rato te puede hacer bien, Sasuke-kun.

_ No.

_ Sí – aseguró el mayor aún sonriendo – esta noche irás a la fiesta de los famosos en la casa de Kakuzo, tu asistencia ya está confirmada de manera pública. Vas a ir, a menos que quieras quedar mal.

… **.…..**

_ ¿Pruebas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Por eso no le gustaba las reuniones de famosos cuestionables.

_ No, gracias.

El hombre desconocido se encogió de hombros y llevó su cigarrillo de hierba a la boca.

Varias veces Orochimaru le había tratado de hacer tomar ese tipo de cosas diciendo que con eso se sentiría más "liviano y feliz" y que "eso le ayudaría a pensar en canciones más alegres", pero él se había negado siempre.

Sasuke salió al amplio patio del anfitrión de la fiesta para tomar aire fresco. Se sentó en un banco que se encontraba en medio del jardín y se puso a pensar en qué solución podría encontrar para despertar letras más alegres de su ser. Ponerse a pensar en las cosas alegres de su niñez solo le ayudaba a recordar todo aquello que ya no tenía y que no volvería a tener, así que sólo lograba hacer surgir tristeza.

_ Wow, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Sasuke Uchiha en persona, tebayo.

Sasuke gruñó antes de voltearse. Reconocería esa molesta muletilla donde fuera.

En serio, no sabía el extremo poder de voluntad que debía ejercer el rubio para no incluir su bobo "tebayo" en todas sus canciones.

_ Usuratonkachi – saludó Sasuke mirando por encima de su hombro.

_ Teme – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna y altanera, parado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Sus encuentros en persona con el rubio tampoco eran color de rosa. Desde la primera vez que se lo topó, el Uzumaki desprendía esa competitividad hacia él, exigiendo reconocimiento. Sasuke estaba más que acostumbrado a ignorar a los otros artistas, pero Naruto simplemente no le había permitido ignorarle, siempre desafiándole y mencionándole de manera despectiva.

Y pensar que ahora lo tenía por encima de él, era sumamente molesto.

Sabiendo que era lo que más le molestaba al rubio, Sasuke se volvió a acomodar en la banca y lo ignoró.

Extrañamente, el otro chico no dijo nada ni se quejó como normalmente solía hacer cuando eso pasaba. En vez de eso caminó en silencio acercándose y se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el jardín también.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio en medio de la noche, escuchando la música de la fiesta en la lejanía. Extrañamente no era un silencio incómodo.

_ Hace tiempo que no sacas una canción – dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencio, mirando de reojo al pelinegro – ¿bloqueo de artista? – preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Sasuke sólo encogió un hombro como respuesta, sin mirarlo.

_ _"Como si te importara"_ – pensó el Uchiha.

Naruto dejó de sonreír.

Lo que no sabía Sasuke era que sí.

Sí que le importaba.

_ Yo acabé hace poco de escribir una nueva canción, tebayo – le comentó a modo de charla, tratando de poner ánimo en el ambiente – la lanzaré pronto, se llama-

_ ¿Cómo dice el zorro, ñi ñi ñi? Lamento informarte que ya está usada.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír contagiado por su risa. El pelinegro no recordaba la última vez que había hecho reír a alguien, pero se sentía bien.

_ ¡Bastardo! – le insultó el rubio a pesar de que no terminaba de reír. Cuando se calmó, continuó con la charla – la verdad es que no he estado muy inspirado últimamente – dijo dejando de lado su sonrisa divertida dando paso a una más melancólica– Te culpo a ti, tebayo.

_ ¿A mí? – Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido.

_ Mh – con una leve sonrisa, el rubio se quedó mirando la luna llena brillando en el oscuro cielo. Tomo un profundo respiro, como dándose valor para hablar – sí, bueno… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar – tú me inspiraste a ser cantante, después de todo – confesó sin mirar al pelinegro a los ojos.

Sasuke pestañeó sorprendido.

_ ¿Yo?

_ Sí – dijo el rubio riendo un poco, seguramente por lo apenado que se sentía confesando aquello después de rivalizar tanto con el otro chico – tenía doce años la primera vez que te escuché en la radio. Estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil en mi vida, tebayo. Entonces sonó esa canción… tu primera canción.

Sasuke lo miró anonadado.

Había lanzado su primera canción a los doce años, se llamaba _Ángeles_. La canción había sido inspirada por la pérdida de su familia, describía la soledad y tristeza que sentía al perderlos, pero también las ganas de enorgullecerlos y la calma de saber que como _ángeles_ estarían siempre a su lado.

_ Yo me sentía solo – confesó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos – pero después de escucharte, ya no.

El corazón de Sasuke latió fuerte. La pequeña y sincera sonrisa del rubio le caló en lo más profundo.

Como cualquier artista, el pasado de Naruto se había hecho público en su momento. Él había perdido a su familia a muy temprana edad. Sasuke había pensado que el rubio simplemente ignoraba el hecho y que por eso sus canciones podían ser alegres, pero no era así. _Él no ha tenido una vida con su familia, por eso no sabe lo que es perderla, no siente mi misma soledad, por eso puede hacer canciones felices_ , eso había pensado Sasuke, pero ahora, escuchándolo hablar con sinceridad, viéndolo a los ojos, podía notar esa soledad en lo profundo de su alma.

_ Ese día me hiciste sentir feliz de nuevo. Me inspiraste a entrar en el mundo de la música y compartir esa felicidad con los demás, tebayo.

_ Me trataste como perro la primera vez que me viste – le recordó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo sorprendido.

_ Mgh – Naruto soltó un quejido torciendo el gesto – ya te había visto antes, me di cuenta de que ignorabas a todos los que trataban de ser tus amigos, no te volteabas a mirar a nadie que te tire palabras de halago. Cuando te insulté frente a todos aquella vez, te volteaste a mirarme – lo miró de reojo sonriendo zorrunamente – me dije a mí mismo que debía ser tan genial como tú si quería tu amistad.

_ ¿Por qué? – preguntó el Uchiha sin poder evitarlo – ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto de repente?

El rubio se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, mirando al suelo.

_ He escuchado todas tus canciones – comenzó diciendo – las últimas… las últimas me hacen sentir muy triste y solo. Sé que tú te sientes así – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con los suyos teñidos de tristeza – por alguna razón, me duele que te sientas así – esbozó una sonrisa pequeña – por eso creí justo decirte lo que siento. Que sepas que tú eres mi inspiración. Eres-

Sasuke se levantó repentinamente, interrumpiendo el hablar del rubio. Naruto se quedó callado mirándolo, pero no lograba ver sus ojos.

El pelinegro caminó alejándose, haciendo que el rubio agache la mirada decepcionado por la reacción.

_ Gracias.

El pequeño susurro fue débil, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Naruto lo escuche, levantando la mirada para toparse con que Sasuke se había detenido un momento para decirlo, aún de espaldas. Y el pelinegro continuó caminando dejando al otro joven con una inmensa sonrisa.

… **.…..**

_ ¿Sasuke-kun, te has drogado?

Recargado de mala gana sobre su silla, el Uchiha gruñó y reviró los ojos como respuesta.

_ A ti no se te da contento, ¿cierto? – espetó el joven con una mirada glacial.

_ Es que esto es… – Orochimaru no salía de su asombro leyendo la letra – es… es raro. Quiero escuchar las notas.

Sasuke le pasó los audífonos, revirando otra vez los ojos ante tanta incredulidad. Los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron aún más después de escuchar la melodía y se volteó a mirar al joven con extrañeza.

_ Si no te gusta, la cambiaré – profirió Sasuke.

_ ¡No, no! – negó Orochimaru saliendo de su ensimismamiento – digo, no es la canción más bailable del mundo, pero es lo más alegre que te escuché cantar desde hace mucho tiempo. No he tenido títulos como "Vi el amanecer" en años de tu parte. La letra es muy optimista y poética, para ser honesto – dio su opinión, aún sorprendido.

_ Gracias, creo – farfulló Sasuke mirando a un lado, pensando de repente en la fuente de su inspiración para esa canción.

Cierto zoquete rubio con deslumbrante sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué te inspiró?

Pocas personas comprendían la complicada psicología de Sasuke al escribir sus canciones, y Orochimaru era una de esas personas.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido mirando a un lado mientras sus mejillas se teñían un poco.

_ Me desperté y vi el amanecer por mi ventana.

Orochimaru lo miró con cara de "Sí, claro, y yo soy Lady Gaga", pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Ya después descubriría.

_ Pues dedícate a ver por tu ventana más seguido, Sasuke-kun, porque esto es oro – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la grabación – la llevaré al estudio de inmediato para que preparen todo para el lanzamiento lo antes posible.

_ Que no sea este sábado – se apresuró a decir Sasuke, haciendo que Orochimaru detenga sus pasos para mirarlo extrañado – tengo que ir a un lugar – declaró evitando completamente su mirada.

_ ¿Este sábado? – Orochimaru estrechó los ojos tratando de recordar que evento habría ese día, sin éxito – ¿a dónde?

_ No es de tu incumbencia.

Orochimaru continuó estrechando los ojos mientras Sasuke se adentraba hacia otra parte de su mansión. ¿Qué no era de su incumbencia? Oh, ese chiquillo malcriado no tenía ni idea. El Uchiha era su mina de oro, no iba a dejar que meta sus narices donde no le convenía así nada más.

… **.…..**

_ ¿Oh? – Orochimaru pestañeó sorprendido al ver el lugar al que Sasuke estaba entrando.

Ocultando su distintivo y _hermosísimo_ cabello largo bajo una gorra, Orochimaru pudo escabullirse y seguir a Sasuke hasta su destino. El Uchiha se había escabullido con (gorra y gafas también) adentrándose en el coliseo central de la ciudad donde daría lugar un concierto.

El concierto de Naruto Uzumaki.

Extrañado (y asqueado por toda la gentuza abollándose a su alrededor) continuó siguiéndole el paso al menor, logrando divisarlo mientras hablaba con un guardia, quien parecía no querer dejarlo entrar en el lado del escenario. Vio a Sasuke sacarse las gafas un segundo, y el guardia de inmediato tomó otra actitud, dejándolo entrar.

Lastimosamente los representantes de cantantes no eran muy famosos, así que Orochimaru no tuvo más remedio que pagar entrada y esperar a ver qué pasaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el concierto comenzara. Apretado entre la bulliciosa gente y cerca al escenario, el pelilargo miraba a todos lados tratando de localizar a Sasuke. ¿Qué había ido a hacer allí? ¿Iba a tirarle tomates a su rival? No, Sasuke no haría eso, no porque sea muy maduro, sino porque le encantaban los tomates y tirarlos sería un desperdicio muy grande para él.

El rubio comenzó a cantar sus primeras canciones y a Orochimaru seguía sorprendiéndole mucho la energía del rubio con su voz, su guitarra y sus pasos. Sus melodías eran alegres y pronto la gente comenzó a saltar y corear. Había anunciado días atrás hacer el lanzamiento de su nueva canción (por eso había estado apresurando a Sasuke, para que él no se quedara atrás) y la cantaría como su última canción de la noche.

Orochimaru divisó al representante de Naruto en la otra esquina de donde no se veía al menos que estés en un ángulo no muy frontal. Conocía al muy cretino, Jiraya. El hombre estaba ahí dándole al rubio pulgar arriba con entusiasmo cada vez que éste se volteaba a mirarlo. Después, el hombre se alejó de allí, seguramente para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden para su última gran presentación esa noche. Fue ahí que Orochimaru divisó a otra persona tomando el lugar de escondite para mirar a Naruto.

Era Sasuke.

_ _"¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Sí le va a tirar tomates!"_ – pensó con pánico Orochimaru, siendo eso lo más suavecito que se permitió pensar, pero lo más tenebroso que se le venía a la mente era en realidad a Sasuke sacando una pistola y matando a su rival como a veces pasaba con los artistas que se desquiciaban.

Naruto terminó de cantar su penúltima canción y se giró para buscar a su representante, pero en vez de eso se topó con Sasuke.

Al contrario de todas las cosas horrorosas que pasaron por la mente de Orochimaru, Sasuke solo le sonrió mientras aplaudía como los demás en el público.

Decir que Naruto estaba atónito era poco. Orochimaru pensó que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón al rubio en cualquier momento (¿tal vez ese el plan de Sasuke para matarlo? Quien sabe) y de repente el pecho del rubio se infló, sus ojos le brillaron y esbozó una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad.

Orochimaru se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo, luego la quitó (no quería arriesgarse a que saquen fotos al azar y salir en un meme con su cara de sospecha en medio de la gente sonriente e ignorante de lo que pasaba. La gente memosa estaba por doquier en esos días).

Aquí había gato encerrado. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke y Naruto se levaban bien?

La canción nueva comenzó. Con más energía que con la que había comenzado el concierto, el rubio empezó a cantar.

Tal como había esperado, la canción del rubio era bailable y enérgica, pero le llamaba la atención la letra.

La canción se llamaba "Toma mi mano y baila conmigo". Al contrario de otras canciones de otros artistas que usaban esa temática, la canción no usaba eufemismos tontos sobre el sexo, la infidelidad, pasarla bien un rato, o cosas por el estilo. La letra del rubio era de alguien que invitaba a una persona triste a bailar con él, dejando claro que quería verle sonreír, y prometiendo ser su guía para dar los pasos. "Yo también me tropiezo al bailar" decía en una estrofa, indicando que no era el rey de la fiesta ni mucho menos, que cometía errores como todos, y no juzgaría, sino que acompañaría.

Dando pasos enérgicos, el rubio tocaba su guitarra y cantaba a todo pulmón. Lo que le llamó la atención a Orochimaru, fue cómo el muchacho se giraba a cada rato hacia Sasuke, clavándole la mirada.

Fue entonces que algo hizo click en el cerebro de Orochimaru.

_ _"Oh, esto es interesante, huhuhuhu"_ – pensó sonriendo malévolamente y juntando los dedos de ambas manos ante las infinitas posibilidades que podría aprovechar… y luego bajó los brazos, dejando de sonreír, mirando de un lado a otro. No, no quería salir en un meme.

… **.…..**

Con una última nota terminante, Naruto acabó su canción, y el público estalló en gritos y aplausos. Levantó el brazo saludando y despidiéndose de sus fans justo antes de que el telón se cerrara. Apenas se cerró, el rubio tiró la guitarra al suelo y corrió hacia el chico pelinegro que estaba apoyado sobre la pared en las sombras.

Naruto estaba tan emocionado y eufórico que ni siquiera se molestó en hacerse el cool.

_ ¡Sasuke! – exclamó teniendo que frenar de golpe para no estrellarse con el Uchiha – ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

La alegría que el rubio desbordaba tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa. Su corazón dio un brinquito al ver que su visita era tan apreciada.

_ Vine a ver mi competencia – dijo tomando un profundo respiro para parecer muy normal mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a un lado – buena canción, por cierto. Aunque debo admitir que estoy decepcionado de que no haya sido "Cómo dice el zorro, ñi ñi ñi".

_ Pff, lo era, pero tú me informaste que ya estaba usada y destrozaste mis sueños de grandeza, tebayo – respondió el rubio siguiéndole el juego.

Sasuke soltó una risa y después lo miró a los ojos con sinceridad.

_ En serio, dobe, buena letra. Será difícil superarte – vio los ojos azules agrandarse a más no poder, haciéndole saber a Sasuke que tuvo el efecto que quería. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a susurrarle – Pero ya verás que pronto te patearé el trasero.

Dejando al rubio atónito, Sasuke se dio la vuelta poniéndose sus gafas y se fue, justo antes de la avalancha de colegas y fans que se abalanzaron sobre el rubio.

Le dio tiempo de ver la enorme sonrisa formándose en el rostro de Naruto.

… **.…..**

_ ¡Naruto, la canción fue un éxito! ¡Llegamos al puesto número 1 en apenas unos-! – Jiraya dejó de hablar cuando notó que el rubio ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención – ¿por qué tienes esa cara de imbécil?

_ ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – el rubio salió de su ensimismamiento – ¡cállate, ero-senin! ¡Estoy escuchando la radio!

_ ¿Es tu canción? – Jiraya se acercó a escuchar.

No.

Era la nueva canción de Sasuke.

Después de terminar de escucharla, Jiraya soltó un gruñido.

_ Maldición, es buena.

Naruto lo miró sonriente, malinterpretándolo.

_ ¡¿Verdad que sí?! – dijo contento, para después recibir un lapazo en la cabeza.

_ ¡¿De qué te alegras, idiota?! ¡Esto es terrible! – exclamó el peliblanco – ¡debes hacer una nueva canción!

_ Ya lo sé, tebayo – dijo el rubio con un puchero sobándose la cabeza mientras veía a su representante retirarse del lugar.

Cuando finalmente se fue, el rubio volvió a sonreír soñadoramente.

Se sentía tan feliz.

… **.…..**

_ Tu canción está siendo un éxito, Sasuke-kun – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo satisfecho – felicidades.

_ Mh – Sasuke encogió los hombros manteniendo la vista en su guitarra mientras la afinaba, como si no le importara. Pero Orochimaru sabía que en el fondo estaba feliz.

_ Para celebrar, te he apuntado para ir a una fiesta de artistas otra vez – informó el pelilargo.

_ ¿Es obligatorio otra vez? – Sasuke reviró los ojos de mala gana, pero Orochimaru notó su reticencia muy superficial, lo cual le hizo sonreír complacido.

_ Oh, sí. Lo es.

… **.…..**

Sasuke se sentía medio bobo en ese momento, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Estar lejos del bullicio de la fiesta, afuera en el jardín, sentado en un columpio ancho con el rubio sentado al lado, los dos meciéndose levemente como u par de niños, era medio ridículo.

Pero no, no le importaba.

_ ¡Tu nueva canción es hermosa, tebayo!

Por primera vez sintió verdadero un halago hacia su canción.

Sasuke se sentía como en sus primeros días adentrándose a los escenarios, a los estudios, para cantar. Ese nerviosismo, esa alegría al ver que a la gente le gustaba lo que él cantaba, solo que ahora no se trataba de la gente. Ese sentimiento se concentraba en Naruto.

No era alguien que simplemente le admiraba. Era alguien que le entendía. Alguien que cantaba desde el corazón y que comprendía que Sasuke lo hacía también.

Se pusieron a hablar un buen rato, sobre cómo interpretaban la las nuevas canciones el uno del otro, ambos emocionándose al ver que el otro entendía perfectamente el mensaje de sus letras.

_ Te vi en mi ultimo concierto – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado – tenías el cabello teñido café y las marcas de tus mejillas maquilladas.

_ ¡¿Me reconociste?! – cuestionó sorprendido el rubio – ¡¿Cómo?!

_ _"Tus ojos"_ Tu voz chillona gritando – dijo, ganándose un puchero por parte del rubio – ¿ese es el disfraz que usas normalmente para salir a la calle?

_ ¡Sí! Es que son las dos cosas que más me delatan, mi cabello y mis marcas – dijo el rubio tocándose la cabeza – pero cuando es muy difícil la situación, me pongo una calva.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa.

_ ¿Una calva? – preguntó incrédulo sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Sí, ¡no te burles, tebayo! – Naruto hizo puchero de nuevo, pero por dentro se deleitaba viendo a Sasuke sonreír – ¿tú qué usas para salir? Cuando fuiste a mi concierto solo tenías una gorra y unas gafas, ¿con eso es suficiente?

_ No, es que en ese lugar las personas estaban enfocadas en el cantante de la noche – Sasuke encogió los hombros – normalmente me agarro el cabello y pongo acné falso en mi cara.

_ ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿En serio?!

_ Sí – confirmó el Uchiha revirando los ojos – aunque casi nunca lo uso. Casi nunca salgo de mi casa.

Esa confesión despertó una maravillosa idea en la mente del rubio

_ ¡¿Qué tal si salimos a pasear un día de estos?! – propuso con una sonrisa – ¡el pelón y el cara de queso!

Eso se ganó un codazo por parte de Sasuke pero no pudo evitar aceptar.

… **.…..**

A Sasuke se le salían las lágrimas…

De tanto reír.

La cara de palo del pelón indicaba que ya estaba aburrido de escucharlo reírse tanto de su calva.

_ ¡L-Lo siento! – se disculpó el Uchiha limpiándose sus lágrimas – e-es que en serio te ves gracioso pfff ¡hahahahaha!

Después de otra media hora de risas, y con Sasuke ya habiéndose calmado, ambos entraron al parque de diversiones donde habían quedado verse.

Pasaron un día tranquilo. Ambos se divirtieron de forma que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, sacando a cada rato ese aire competitivo que tenían cada vez que se enfrentaban a un nuevo juego.

Sasuke se estaba arrepintiendo de s competitividad.

_ Lo pensé mejor. Quiero bajar.

_ Teme, no puedes bajarte, estamos en plena subida, tebayo.

En efecto, estaban plena subida de la montaña rusa del parque. No se veía tan horrible desde abajo, pero ahora, subiendo lentamente hasta la punta más alta donde sabía que descendería en picada, ya no se veía como una buena idea.

_ Tranquilo – Naruto le agarró la muñeca sonriéndole, Sasuke se sintió un poco mejor (además seguía haciéndole gracia su calva, y eso le hizo olvidar un momento el vértigo) – No pasará nadAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Mientras descendían a toda velocidad por la montaña rusa, Sasuke solo pudo apretar los labios con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer no era de las personas que gritaban, pero de seguro su cara estaba toda roja de la tensión que estaba ejerciendo en su cuerpo para mantenerlo lo más quieto posible en su asiento. El rubio (o el pelón?) en cambio gritaba como desquiciado a su lado, y soltaba risas de vez en cuando, hasta que…

_ ¡MI CALVA! – gritó, y cuando Sasuke lo miró, estaba con su cabello amarillo al descubierto.

_ ¡EEEW, QUE ES ESTO, AAAAAAAAH! – gritó una chica que estaba sentada detrás de Naruto, y Sasuke solo pudo deducir que la calva falsa de Naruto le voló a la cara.

Rápidamente Sasuke se sacó la gorra (siempre la sostenía con pinzas por si pasaba algún viento o algún fan chiflado) y se la puso a Naruto, quien inmediatamente la sostuvo sobre su cabeza para mantenerla ahí.

Al terminar el viaje en las rieles de la muerte, se bajaron corriendo del carrito y se ocultaron detrás de una esquina.

Ahí se quedaron recuperando el aliento, se miraron, y…

_ PFF, ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – los dos se echaron a reír.

… **.…..**

_ ¿Una nueva canción? ¿Tan rápido?

_ Si quieres te la doy de aquí a un mes – dijo Sasuke revirando los ojos.

_ No me malentiendas, no me estoy quejando para nada – dijo Orochimaru mientras repasaba la letra de la canción – otra canción que parece alegre hasta cierto punto. Caminando a tu lado – leyó el título, para luego mirar a Sasuke con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina – ¿estás enamorado, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke se ahogó con el agua que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser, porque sí, Orochimaru había esperado a preguntarle eso hasta el momento en el que esté tomando agua a propósito.

_ No seas ridículo.

… **.…..**

Jiraya estaba más alterado que nunca.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que el Uchiha se había puesto las pilas para componer canciones y ahora estaban pisándose los talones con Naruto de una forma brutal. El chico que siempre cantaba cosas depresivas había sido fácil de superar para Naruto, pero ahora estaba haciendo canciones más rítmicas y eso le estaba sacando canas verdes (las blancas siempre las tuyo).

Lo bueno era que Naruto se estaba esforzando al máximo y sus canciones eran mejores que nunca, lo malo era que se veía sumamente relajado al mismo tiempo. Ya no se alteraba ni se desesperaba cuando escuchaba en la radio que una de las canciones de Sasuke era la número uno en el ranking de la semana. Para Jiraya eso era una pesadilla.

En ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo el concierto de Naruto, y Jiraya estaba correteando de un lado al otro, viendo que el sonido y las luces estuvieran en orden.

Fue en ese momento en que se topó con el indeseable.

_ Cuanto tiempo, Jiraya – lo saludó el hombre de piel albina y sonrisa ladina.

_ Orochimaru – gruñó el peliblanco – ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Vine a ver al muchacho – dijo mirando sobre los hombros de Jiraya, al rubio que estaba cantando – soy un gran fan suyo.

_ ¿Fan de Naruto? – dijo Jiraya burlón – sí, claro, como si fuera a-

_ Yo no dije Naruto – interrumpió Orochimaru rápidamente – mira atentamente.

Jiraya se volteó extrañado, buscando con la mirada en esa dirección, entonces lo vio…

A Sasuke en el otro extremo del escenario, oculto al público, visible para Naruto, aplaudiendo cuando el rubio terminó una canción. ¿Qué hacía el Uchiha ahí?

Se giró hacia Orochimaru de nuevo.

_ ¿Van a lanzarle tomates a Naruto? ¡No lo permitiré!

Orochimaru se llevó una mano a la cara.

_ No, imbécil. Sasuke vino a verlo, y yo solo vine a cuidarlo a él.

Jiraya lo miró estrechando los ojos, pidiendo una explicación.

_ No me digas que no sabes de donde sale la inspiración para escribir sus canciones – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado – Tarado como siempre, Jiraya.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Tu pequeño y mi pequeño, están coladitos hasta los huesos el uno por el otro. ¿No es obvio?

_ ¿Naruto y el Uchiha? Eso es ridículo.

_ ¿Lo es? – preguntó levantando una ceja – ¿no te has dado cuenta? Las canciones de Naruto eran superficiales, canciones que describían un determinado momento, no precisamente un sentimiento profundo, hasta que sacó el "Toma mi mano y baila conmigo". Sasuke solo hacía canciones depresivas de soledad y tristeza hasta que sacó "Vi el amanecer". Luego Sasuke lanzó "Caminando a tu lado", "Ya no hay soledad", "Sobre una nube" y "Quiero conocerte más. Naruto lanzó "Vuelo por ti", "Contigo", "Mi fuerza en tus ojos" y hoy presentará "Cada minuto en tu compañía" para terminar el concierto – sonrió más ampliamente ante la sorpresa de Jiraya al ver que sabía el título de la nuevo canción cuando se suponía que aún no la había hecho pública – se están dedicando canciones.

_ ¿A qué estás jugando?

_ Oh, Jiraya, ¿llamas al amor un juego? Mal mal – dijo el pelinegro con un tono decepcionado, pero denotando lo burlesco de su voz.

_ No estoy para tus tonterías – siseó el peliblanco impasible.

_ No son tonterías – dijo Orochimaru poniéndose serio – han estado viéndose estos últimos tres meses y saliendo juntos. Escucha, si ellos se aman con toda el alma no me interesa, lo que me interesa es el tremendo beneficio que esa relación me está dando. Que _nos_ está dando. Por eso vine a proponerte hacer todo lo posible por echarle más leña a esa relación.

Jiraya pareció pensar profundamente en el asunto. Orochimaru pudo notar en su cara el reconocimiento de los sentimientos de Naruto en su mente al recordar todas las cosas que conectaban los sucesos de eso últimos tres meses.

Finalmente, el peliblanco frunció el ceño amenazadoramente.

_ Naruto es más que una fuente de dinero para mí. Él es mi ahijado, una persona a la que aprecio mucho – dijo Jiraya terminantemente – no permitiré que manipules, tú y tu muchacho, sus sentimientos para sacar provecho. Sea lo que sea que estén planeando con todo esto, deténganlo ahora.

_ Oh, ¿qué pasa, Jiraya? – dijo el otro sarcásticamente – ¿Te molesta que el rayito de sol ya no quiera posar con mujeres bonitas para las fotos? Debe ser frustrante que se niegue a seguir tus tontos métodos para hacerlo famoso dando de qué hablar.

_ Será la última vez que te lo diga – respondió Jiraya amenazante – aléjense de él.

Orochimaru sólo sonrió de lado.

_ Haz lo que quieras.

Y como si hubiera logrado su objetivo inicial, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta con una expresión satisfecha y se fue.

… **.…..**

_ Naruto, harás un dueto.

Naruto lo miró a medio comer su bocanada de fideos, los cuales aún colgaban de su boca.

Para evitar que hable asquerosamente con la boca llena como a veces se le ocurría hacer al rubio, Jiraya se apresuró a explicar.

_ Tu nueva canción, la que me presentaste ayer, es perfecta para lanzarla como un dueto. Y ya pensé en la cantante perfecta para ello – hizo una pausa dramática mostrando una enorme sonrisa – Hinata Hyuuga. Y adivina qué, ¡ella ya aceptó!

En vez de alegrarse como Jiraya esperaba, Naruto lo miró fijamente haciendo una mueca.

_ ¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes de conversar con ella, tebayo?

Jiraya lo observó extrañado.

_ Creí que no te molestaría.

_ No es que me moleste, es que… – el rubio miró a un lado resoplando – ya no soy un niño, y me gustaría que consultes conmigo antes de tomar decisiones. Además, mi canción no me parece muy adecuada para hacer un dueto.

_ Será fácil de adaptar – excusó el peliblanco.

_ Y también tendré que pasar mucho tiempo adicional practicando con la chica…

_ ¿Y qué tiene de malo? La joven es agradable y muy dulce.

_ Y no lo dudo. Me refiero a que mi tiempo libre es muy preciado para mí, tebayo. Salgo con amigos y esas cosas – Jiraya seguía mirándolo con sospecha, lo cual hizo que el rubio se apresure a continuar antes de que le llueva con preguntas – bueno, supongo que está bien – dijo volviendo a su comida.

Jiraya lo miró seriamente y tomó asiento frente a él, esperando obtener la atención de Naruto con sus ojos juzgantes.

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio después de un rato.

_ Sé que has estado saliendo con el Uchiha.

Tal como había dicho él mismo, Naruto ya no era un niño, y Jiraya percibió la tremenda diferencia del niño de ayer y del hombre hoy cuando el rubio, en vez de mostrarse intimidado o incómodo por lo que acababa de decir y por el tono en el que lo acababa de decir, puso su plato de comida a un lado y recargando su brazo sobre la mesa se inclinó hacia el peliblanco con un semblante serio.

_ Sí, Sasuke es mi amigo – afirmó tranquilamente, pero con el desafío latente en su voz.

Jiraya pestañeó sorprendido.

_ Creí que no te agradaba.

_ Mentí – el rubio encogió un hombro restándole importancia.

_ No creo que sea conveniente que te relaciones con él – decidió ir al punto – conozco a su representante, es una vil serpiente al que solo le importa el dinero, y estoy seguro que el Uchiha está confabulado con él. Sólo basta con ver lo mucho que le agrada a Orochimaru la amistad de ustedes para saber que nada bueno saldrá de eso.

_ Sasuke y su representante son personas totalmente diferentes – gruñó Naruto frunciendo el ceño – Y no sé si te das cuenta, pero acabas de admitir que una "vil serpiente" se alegra más por mi amistad con la persona que siempre he querido alcanzar, que tú.

_ ¡Es porque me importas que te digo esto! – objetó Jiraya – lo último que quiero es que salgas herido por un simple negocio.

Naruto soltó un bufido sonriendo sarcásticamente.

_ ¿Y cuál se supone que es el negocio? – preguntó condescendiente.

_ Tus canciones están inspiradas en él.

Naruto lo miró en silencio, sorprendido, como si no hubiese esperado que el peliblanco se diera cuenta de eso. Claro que, él no se había dado cuenta por sí mismo, Orochimaru lo hizo y fue él quien se lo hizo notar, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo supiera ahora, mucho más si el rubio no hacía la más mínima intención de negarlo.

Orochimaru tenía razón. Las canciones de Naruto siempre habían sido alegres, pero con letras enfocadas en 'un momento feliz', no precisamente en la 'felicidad' como un sentimiento duradero y profundo, no hasta que comenzó con esas canciones inspiradas en los sentimientos que nacieron de la amistad con el otro chico. Por eso mismo, Jiraya veía la gravedad de la situación.

_ Cuando él se aleje… – comenzó a decir Jiraya seriamente, sin quitar los ojos de los zafiros azules que lo miraban con denuedo – no te quedarán letras ni corazón para cantar.

Naruto se puso de pie apretando los puños y mirando al suelo. Observándolo, para Jiraya era tangible el dolor de Naruto ante la mera posibilidad de perder la amistad de Sasuke.

Después de un momento, el rubio tomó un profundo respiro y lo miró a los ojos con una triste sonrisa.

_ No te preocupes. Las canciones sobre corazones rotos también se hacen famosas.

Dicho eso, Naruto se retiró, dejando en claro su mensaje.

 _Iba a correr el riesgo._

… **.…..**

_ ¿Qué tienes?

_ ¿Eh? – Naruto levantó la mirada confundido ante la pregunta.

_ Te ves preocupado por algo – dijo Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto pestañeó sorprendido. Él había tratado de comportarse lo más normal posible durante toda la tarde.

_ Estoy cansado por los ensayos, eso es todo, tebayo – dijo el rubio rascándose atrás de la cabeza – no sabía que era tan difícil hacer un dueto. No es fácil coordinar con la otra persona para las notas adecuadas, tebayo. No pensé que tomaría dos semanas enteras.

_ Mh – Sasuke asintió, pero no se veía satisfecho con la respuesta. Bajó la mirada hacia la guitarra que tenía en manos, con la que estaba tocando algunas notas hace un momento, y murmuró bajito – te extrañé.

Naruto levantó la mirada sorprendido. No lograba ver la cara de Sasuke porque desde su ángulo, el mechón de lado del pelinegro le cubría el rostro, pero notó claramente el sonrojo del muchacho en su oreja.

De repente, cualquier duda o pensamiento negro en Naruto se desvaneció completamente.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y se arrastró hasta quedar sentado más cerca a lado de Sasuke en el suelo alfombrado de la sala del Uchiha. Puso su mentón sobre su hombro a modo de afecto.

_ Yo también te extrañé.

No era ningún negocio.

Lo que tenía con Sasuke era real. Real para Naruto, y real para Sasuke.

… **.…..**

El concierto estaba siendo todo un éxito, y tal como todos esperaban después de su última canción lanzada, la cantante Hinata Hyuuga entró en el escenario y se paró al lado de Naruto para cantar la última canción de la noche.

Orochimaru reviró los ojos cuando el público chilló y explotó en gritos y aplausos al verla, como siempre hacían cuando algún artista adicional salía en el escenario para hacer un dueto.

La canción era muy buena. "Quiero llegar a tu corazón" era el título, dedicada para Sasuke, Orochimaru estaba seguro. El dueto fue idea de Jiraya, de eso también estaba seguro.

La canción terminó y los aplausos estallaron. Pero entonces pasó lo inesperado.

_ Gracias a todos – dijo la chica pelimorada llamando la atención de todos – y gracias a Naruto-kun por darme el honor de acompañarlo en una canción. Es lo que siempre había soñado – confesó con voz dulce, mirando al rubio, a quien claramente le había tomado por sorpresa.

_ Oh, fue un placer cantar contigo también, Hinata-san – dijo el rubio sonriendo, aunque se notaba un poco incómodo el tener esa conversación con micrófonos en mano y frente a todos.

_ Tú eres quien me inspiró siempre, Naruto-kun – continuó con la confesión Hinata. Sasuke, quien miraba el concierto desde su lugar habitual detrás de las cortinas, frunció el ceño confundido por tanto palabrerío en frente de la gente – por ti fue que pude superar mi timidez y mostrar mi talento en el escenario.

Naruto pestañeó sorprendido y no supo qué decir.

_ Los días que pasé ensayando y compartiendo música contigo fueron como un sueño, pude darme cuenta de que quisiera que sea realidad. Por eso quiero decirte hoy – ella tomó una de sus manos – Naruto-kun, te amo, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?

El rubio la miró pasmado y sin palabras. Él apenas la conocía, ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? ¡Y frente a toda la gente!

Como era de esperarse, el público estalló en gritos de apoyo hacia la chica.

Después de un momento de parálisis, Naruto levantó la mirada sobre el hombro de Hinata y sus ojos se conectaron con los orbes negros.

Fue lo único que necesito el rubio para saber qué respuesta dar.

_ Hinata-san – dijo el rubio con mucha reverencia mientras sonreía – lo siento mucho, pero yo ya estoy comprometido con… – miró al público con una sonrisa zorruna – ¡MI PÚBLICO! – gritó levantando los brazos hacia su público, que sin dudar lo apoyó gritando.

Sasuke sonrió burlón y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo alivio posarse en su pecho.

… **.…..**

Jiraya corrió por los pasillos del hospital frenéticamente.

Miró los números de los cuartos que cada vez se tornaban más borrosos, buscando el número del cuarto indicado.

Le habían dicho que Naruto ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero eso no evitaba que se le quiera salir el corazón por la boca.

Desafortunadamente, Justamente tuvo que estar en otra ciudad cuando ocurrió el suceso. Apenas recibió la primera llamada había corrido al aeropuerto a tomar el primer vuelo.

Naruto había ido a una convención de cantantes, y un loco había salido de entre los fans cuando el rubio estaba firmando autógrafos, y le había disparado.

Afortunadamente, la bala había impactado el hombro y n había ido grave, pero el cuento estuvo muy cerca de ser otro.

Después de un momento, al fin llegó a la habitación. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se quedó quieto en la entrada.

Naruto estaba dormido en la cama, lo cual no era sorpresa. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Sasuke sentado a su lado, dormido y apoyado incómodamente en el espaldar de la silla, con su mano sobre la de Naruto.

_ Aún no despierta desde la cirugía – le informó una voz detrás de él, y Jiraya estaba muy cansado como para sobresaltarse con la abrupta presencia, la cual reconoció al instante – Sasuke-kun estuvo a su lado desde el primer momento, lo vio recibir el disparo, subió con él a la ambulancia, esperó cada segundo de las horas que duró la cirugía y ahora está aquí esperando que abra los ojos – dijo Ororchimaru parándose a su lado, sin quitar los ojos de la escena al igual que él – tal vez a mí solo me interese el dinero que me da el muchacho, Jiraya, pero a ellos no – afirmó con seriedad – no me interesan sus sentimientos, yo estoy del lado de lo que me conviene. Casualmente, lo que me conviene esta frente a mí, así que lo apoyo. Me guste o no, Naruto es el viento que mantiene vivo el fuego de Sasuke, y Sasuke es su sueño hecho persona – se dio la vuelta y se fue sonriendo victorioso – no puedes hacer nada en contra de eso.

Jiraya soltó un suspiro.

Sí. No podía.

Y ya no quería.

… **.…..**

_ No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto, tebayo. Pensé que eso de los fans locos que disparaban había quedado en el pasado – se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero.

Sasuke y él estaban sentados en el columpio grande que Sasuke había instalado en su patio. Ya había pasado una semana desde que le dieron de alta del hospital, pero seguía con su hombro todo vendado. No podría hacer ningún tipo de presentación hasta estar completamente curado.

_ Dicen que fue un fan de Hinata enojado de que no le hayas dado el sí – dijo Sasuke encogiendo los hombros.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – el rubio lo miró incrédulo – ugh, al menos que hubiera sido un maniático que me quería llevar a modo de 'eres mío o de nadie'.

_ Lo bueno es que sólo fue un susto – dijo el pelinegro mirando el suelo que parecía mecerse por el leve movimiento del columpio.

Naruto lo miró fijamente por un momento, y con ojos decididos se puso de pie.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado por el movimiento y más cuando el rubio se paró frente a él con una mirada llena de determinación.

_ Sasuke, después de lo que pasó he decidido que no quiero esperar más. Lo voy a apostar todo, si sale mal, siempre puedo hacer canciones de corazones rotos, tebayo.

_ ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – cuestionó el Uchiha confundido.

Naruto extendió su mano derecha ignorando el dolor en su hombro derecho por el movimiento. Sasuke la tomó con su izquierda y se puso de pie frente a él, aún expectante por lo que el rubio iría a hacer.

Y Naruto comenzó a cantar.

 _Mi corazón late fuerte,_

 _Al principio no lograba entender,_

 _Ocupas cada espacio de mi mente,_

 _Mi alma por ti sentí arder,_

Sasuke lo miró ensimismado, no era como sus otras canciones enérgicas. Esta era más suave, más dulce, más íntima.

 _Confundido busqué la respuesta,_

 _Y al final en tus ojos la encontré,_

 _El lazo que creé contigo,_

 _Fue mi amanecer_

 _Hoy brillo por ti, hoy brillo por ti_

 _Era un sol apagado hasta que te conocí,_

 _Hasta que a mi luna conocí._

 _La noche es hermosa cuando tú estás allí_

 _Las estrellas no se comparan a tu esplendor,_

 _Todos te miran y anhelan tu pureza y corazón,_

 _Pero yo, yo solo quiero verte sonreír._

 _Hoy brillo por ti, hoy brillo por ti_

 _Era un sol apagado hasta que te conocí,_

 _Hasta que a mi luna conocí._

 _Todos te miran y anhelan tu pureza y corazón,_

 _Pero yo, yo solo quiero verte sonreír._

 _Quiero hacerte feliz,_

 _Hoy brillo por ti,_

 _Brillo para ti._

_ Te amo – Naruto terminó susurrando, tomando el rostro de Sasuke con su otra mano y apoyando su frente en la del pelinegro, cuyos ojos negros ahora brillaban como nunca acompañados de una pequeña sonrisa. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero la felicidad reinaba en su blanco rostro.

Sasuke se acercó a encontrar sus labios en un suave beso y esa fue la única respuesta que Naruto necesitó.

… **.…..**

 _Nubes negras se posaban sobre mí_

 _La soledad invadía mi alma,_

 _La certeza de que no escaparía de la oscuridad era clara_

 _Hasta que te conocí_

 _La vida nos golpeó en su momento,_

 _Dejando cicatrices por doquier_

 _Pero esas cicatrices me hicieron mirarte_

 _Y que tú mires las mías también_

 _Brillante como un sol frente a mí te paraste_

 _El mismo cielo en tus ojos pude ver_

 _Co una sonrisa tu corazón me abriste_

 _Las paredes de hielo dentro de mí derretiste_

 _Un lazo tenemos tú y yo,_

 _Más fuerte de lo que pude imaginar_

 _Iluminas mi ser, borras la oscuridad_

 _Mi corazón no pude ocultar_

 _Tenía miedo,_

 _Muchas cosas mueren con el tiempo_

 _¿Qué haría si te pierdo?_

 _Yo no quería ese sufrimiento_

 _Pero tú no me dejaste escapar,_

 _Y en tus ojos pude ver la verdad_

 _Que siempre serías mi luz_

 _Que yo siempre sería tu luz_

 _Un lazo tenemos tú y yo,_

 _Más fuerte de lo que pude imaginar_

 _Iluminas mi ser, borras la oscuridad_

 _Mi corazón no pude ocultar_

 _Un lazo tenemos tú y yo._

El público aplaudió y gritó eufórico después de la última canción del joven pelinegro.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado aplaudiendo levemente, con Jiraya al lado, también aplaudiendo y sonriendo cuando después de cerrar las cortinas solo ellos pudieron ver a Naruto correr hacia Sasuke para tomarlo en brazos, con los de Sasuke inmediatamente rodeándolo también, dándose un dulce abrazo y un beso lleno de felicidad.

_ ¿Qué te parece un dueto entre esos dos?

_ Por fin se te ocurre algo inteligente, Jiraya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

… **.…..**

¡Hola! Quiero atribuir este pequeño one shot a lo siguiente: UNO, a mi amiga NSYoru por la idea base de la historia. Y DOS, a la película Rock Dog porque qué cosa más linda y porque sinceramente no sabía nada de nada sobre el mundo de la música si no fuera por esa película y me daba flojera investigar :'v

Las canciones son inventadas así que ni las busquen, a no ser que me vuelva cantante o algo así en el futuro (?). Orochimaru no es la bondad en persona, pero si algo me ha demostrado el personaje es que es muy perceptivo y que hace lo que a él le conviene. ¿Cómo olvidar todas las veces que jugó psicológicamente con Naruto y Sasuke a sabiendas del lazo fuerte entre ellos y se deleitaba con sus reacciones siempre que podía? Sinceramente perdí la cuenta, y eso fue lo que traté de mostrar en el fic. En cuanto a Jiraya, él quiere mucho a Naruto, pero siempre estuvo en contra de su relación con Sasuke, viéndolo como un reflejo de lo que él vivió con Orochimaru, pero no estaba ni cerca.

Oh, y respecto a quien le haya caído la calva, se pueden imaginar a cualquiera, pero si me conocen, ya saben quién es xD


End file.
